


Nightmares

by ViscountessAberowen



Category: Century Trilogy - Ken Follett, Fall of Giants - Ken Follett
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViscountessAberowen/pseuds/ViscountessAberowen
Summary: "Fitz and Maud had always been close. The two children had got the affection they needed from one another."
Relationships: Earl Fitzherbert & Maud Fitzherbert
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzherbert clan short story, why not?

“Teddy!” … “Teddy!”

With a massive groan, thirteen-year-old Edward Fitzherbert turned around on his bed to find himself facing his sister.

He couldn’t see well in the darkness, but Maud was illuminated by a single ray of silver moonlight escaping the drapes. Her eyes looked puffy and Fitz  —that’s what his mates called him in school—  reckoned she had been crying.

A poorly concealed sniff confirmed his suspicions.

“I had a bad dream,” Maud said thickly. “Mother and Father were gone, and you wouldn’t talk to me!”

His sister was eight, too old for nightmares, and definitely too old to wake up the whole household because of them.

Despite this, a part of Fitz felt guilty about turning her away. He had suffered their parents’ indifference, and he found himself reluctant to allow his little sister to be miserable because of it, too. 

“All right,” he said at last. He shuffled to the side and pushed the blankets open for his sister to climb onto the bed. “How about I tell you a story to make the bad dreams go away?”

Maud cuddled up to him, Fitz cleaned the tear tracks on her cheek with his sleeve. She laid her unruly head on his pillow. “Will you tell me about Queen Victoria?”

Fitz smiled. Maud was terribly invested in their monarch’s history. She seemed to appreciate that Her Majesty had been such a prosperous queen, despite having been crowned so young.

“Back when the century was new,” Fitz began. “There was a little girl they called Alexandrina…”


End file.
